


[podfic] when Jane pegged Thor

by Annapods



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, so I give you Porn, they said 'try something new'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: They raise them slutty in Asgard.written by waldorph





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When Jane Pegged Thor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/248040) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



> I was so tempted to use [this font](http://www.dafont.com/fr/semi.font)

[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/wjpt) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1botkafrspjcs1z/wjpt.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
